1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuation device for a central processing unit (CPU), especially to an actuation device which can protect the CPU from being damaged during the CPU actuation process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a prior art connector is disclosed for electrically connecting a CPU 5xe2x80x2 with a printed circuit board (PCB). The connector comprises a housing 2xe2x80x2, a cover 3xe2x80x2 slidably mounted on the housing 2xe2x80x2, and a pair of ear portions 23xe2x80x2 formed on opposite sides of the housing 2xe2x80x2 with recesses 25xe2x80x2 defined therein. For directing the CPU 5xe2x80x2 to move over the connector, a screw driver 7xe2x80x2 is applied to push the CPU. However, because package material of the CPU is fragile, the CPU tends to be damaged under direct impact by the screw driver.
Accordingly, a frame 44xe2x80x2 for cooperating with the screw driver 7xe2x80x2 is provided. The frame 44xe2x80x2 is positioned on the CPU. A plurality of claws 42xe2x80x2 extend from two opposite sides of the frame 44xe2x80x2 for clipping sides of the CPU. Two engaging portions 41xe2x80x2 extend horizontally for engaging with the screw driver 7xe2x80x2 during the CPU actuating process.
However, the conventional CPU socket actuation frame 44xe2x80x2 has a relatively short moment arm of resistance force when the screw driver 7xe2x80x2 is engaged with the frame 44xe2x80x2, and this results in that user can not feel the resistance force during operating stage, therefore the operation force used by user is difficult to control. Accordingly, an improved device is required to overcome the above disadvantage of conventional CPU socket actuation frame 44xe2x80x2.
An object of the present invention is to provide an actuation device for a CPU which has an increased moment arm of resistance force when a screw driver is engaged with the device.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a connector assembly in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises an electrical connector, a central processing unit (CPU) and an actuation device. The electrical connector which can electrical engage with the CPU and the connector forming an ear portion at a side thereof. The central processing unit (CPU) having a top surface, a bottom surface and a side wall between the top surface and the bottom surface, the CPU being slidably mounted on the connector beside the ear portion. The actuation device positioned on the CPU comprising a frame located on the top surface of the CPU, a plurality of claw portions extending substantially perpendicularly from edges of the frame along the side wall of the CPU toward the ear portion and an actuation portion which is formed adjacent to the claw portion and is raised above the claw portion, the actuation portion extending from the edge of the frame in a direction from the CPU to the ear portion for directly engaging with an actuating tool to drive the CPU to move over the connector. Whereby the screw driver cannot engage with the CPU directly and the CPU can be protected from being damaged.